Content repositories and content management systems, such as the Documentum® content management platform, are multi-user environments, i.e., many users are accessing the same repository at the same time. File sharing and synchronization services, such as the Syncplicity® platform, are single-user systems, where a single user may have multiple computing devices all sharing the same content, as managed by the file service. This disparity creates complexities when trying to map content from a repository to a file sharing service. For example, multiple users can update/create/rename/delete files and folders at the same time.
It would thus be desirable to provide a mechanism for integrating synchronization services with repository services.